


Spirit Animals

by oktizen



Series: Spirit Animals [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Tattoos, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oktizen/pseuds/oktizen
Summary: Stiles' been keeping a secret from the Pack. Will the newest threat to the Pack show his true colors?





	

It’s been almost an hour. I knew I should’ve gone with them, but no I had to play the innocent human card. Then again Scott assured me that this coven of witches would have been easy to take out, but I guess the entire pack seem to have been deceived.

Shaking my head from the thought, I refocused on the matter at hand. Right now I was in the loft with Lydia while everybody else was taking care of the witches. Turning to the other occupant, I found her biting her fingernail while going over some books. I guess she’s as nervous as me.

Feeling my chest pulse, I placed my left hand on my chest while turning towards the moon. My eyes glew before I blink it away.  _ They’re in trouble. _

Turning from my spot by the window, I began walking towards the door. “Where are you going?” Damn, I almost forgot Lydia.

“Stay here, Lyds. I’m about to do something incredibly stupid.” I didn’t let her respond before I slammed the door. 

I felt my right calf pulse before a glowing cheetah appear then disappear from my side. I made a dash for the roof, and made it there in mere seconds. I still continue to run towards the edge before feeling my back pulse like my leg. This time though, a falcon screech was heard before I launched myself of the roof. I felt invisible wings flapping on my back keeping me in the air. I directed my body towards the Preserve.  _ I’m coming for you guys. _

The flight didn’t take that long. It wasn’t until I spotted smoke coming from clearing in the Preserve. I landed a little further from their location. Feeling my right bicep pulse I made myself invisible before walking towards the Pack and the coven. I let out a silent breath of relief when I saw everybody still in tact.

“So who should we start with sisters?” a woman in her late thirty says. She and her ‘sisters’ were standing in front of the pack. All donned in black robes and a atheme in their hands. Behind them was Allison tied to a tree. The Pack was in a circle of mountain ash.

“How about we start with her?” a young perky blonde one asks while pointing her thumb at Allison.

“I guess we can start with her….” She turns towards the Pack while saying, “Who wants to see the huntress be dismembered?” The entire pack growled while trying to charge at the witches only to be bounced back by the barrier. “Great. Emily bring over the huntress.”

Emily, a dark skin woman, walk over to Allison, pulling her to her feet. While the two struggle, I ran over to them before delivering a roundhouse kick, sending the woman flying. While the witches huddled together, I became visible again before summoning a lion spirit, my left shoulder glowing now. My fingernails grew like a werewolves. With a swipe I cut all of Allison’s bonds. “Help the others,” I told her while directing my eyes towards the witches.

“What is this? Another werewolf?” an Asian woman asks while brandishing her dagger.

“No, he’s different,” the first witch said.

“Stiles!” Turning to the others, I saw Peter making his way over with a concern expression. “What are you doing here?”

Before I could answer a powerful and invisible force pushed all of us backwards. If that wasn’t enough, the branches from surrounding trees began tangling with our limbs. Once it was tightly secure, the witches gathered together again. “So now that there won’t be anymore interruptions, let’s start.”

Everybody was trying to use their super strength, but I knew that the enchanted branches cancelled out their powers. These witches weren’t playing around. As they drew near, I focused on the lion again. Rather than growing my nails again, I felt my muscles tense before I pulled on the branches, ripping them from the trees.

I landed in front of them. I heard the familiar roar of the lion behind me. As my nails regrew, i utilize both said nails and strength to grab onto the two witches in front of me.Lifting them off the ground, I squeezed their windpipes as blood began to seep from where my nails embedded into their necks. Releasing my hold of the two, I watch as the others began to flee.

Hearing branches being ripped apart behind me, I just told them, “I’m going after them,” before I began to take off again. I could see the back of their cloaks billowing further and further away while familiar footsteps were catching up to me. Without thinking a growl of a cheetah resonated through the trees before I felt myself pick up speed.

When they came to view I jumped onto the supposed leader’s back. The other three stopped in their tracks. “DONNA!”

Using her magic she blast me a few feet away while Derek, Peter, and Scott step into view. Rising to her feet, Donna created four fireballs from thin air. She launches them at me and the guys. While the other three dives out of the way, I heard the familiar falcon screech before levitating myself into the air. As the fireball flew past my feet I heard rumbling from above me. I let go of my wings before my chest pulsed again followed by a fox yip. With new found flexibility, I manage to tuck and roll out of the way as lightning struck where I once stood - or floated.  _ That’s it. It’s time to take the offensive. _

Feeling the right side of my ribs glowing and pulsing, a huge gorilla spirit appeared around me. Unlike before the gorilla spirit stayed rather than disappearing. It also took a corporeal form. As I reached out for the blonde one, the gorilla took the girl in its gargantuas hand before tossing her at the hispanic one. The last one, a brunette with too much makeup on, tried to use binding spell again. Unfortunately for her, like the lion, the gorilla spirit was just as strong, if not even stronger. I rip from the binds and grabbed onto the witch. I slammed her into the ground twice before letting go, knocking her unconscious.

When I turn back, I saw Donna with one hand up. The three werewolves suspended in air in an invisible choke hold. I made a step forward when she squeezed her hand tighter. “I’d watch your steps if I were you.” Seeing me stopping in my track, she smirk. “Now I think we need to settle something here. You let me go, and I let these wolves live to see another day. What do you say?”

“Okay, but I can’t really let you go killing other people now.”

“I guess that’s a risk you’ll have to risk.” Again she smirks.

“Yeah, I guess.” As I said that I saw the three wolves falling with thuds. The moment she made to leave I said, “But I don’t need more unnecessary deaths on my father’s conscience.” With a cheetah’s growl I ran up to the witch in the blink of an eye. Then a snake hiss could be heard while my left ankle pulse. My canine grew before I sank them into the woman’s neck. Letting her go she fell down while holding onto her wound.

“What did you do?!” she screeches.

Wiping my mouth of blood, I told her, “Fast acting snake venom. Don’t even try to remove it. Your magic can’t cancel out what I did.”

“And what exactly is it that you do, Mr. Stilinski.”

Turning around I found the rest of the Pack already arrived. All of them staring at me with different degrees of confusion, except for Peter and Derek. 

“That’s actually a long story,” I told them while scratching the back of  my head nervously.

“We’ve got time,” Peter smirks.

  
  


* * *

  
  


After burying the bodies, getting home to be bitched at by Lydia, I wanted nothing more than to go home and die. Unfortunately, Peter’s arm around my shoulders were keeping me put. “So Stiles, What do you have to say for yourself?”

For awhile now I was contemplating on becoming invisible and escaping but knew I won’t get far. “Uh, I’m sorry.”

“Stiles, I think they need a little more than that,” Peter whispers into my ear. Shrugging off his hand, I made my way in front of the group.

“Okay. Okay, you know what? I knew you guys were in trouble so I came to help. A thank you is actually something I might’ve hope to hear.”

“But you could’ve been hurt, Stiles,” Derek says while scowling at me. I just glared back.

“Well I don’t need protection. I can handle myself.”

“How can you do that thing you did with the animals by the way?” Isaac asks while raising his hands like a child. My eyes soften at that. I proceeded to take off my hoodie.

“It’s because of this.” Pulling the sleeves of my shirt up, I displayed two tribunal tattoo on my right bicep and left shoulder. Wrap around my bicep was a chameleon, and on my shoulder was a lion’s head. “These tattoos imbues me with gifts from their specific animal traits. That’s why I I was a lot stronger and faster.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain the other animals we saw,” Erica interjected.

“Because these two aren’t the only ones.” Unbuttoning the buttons of my henley, I showed the fox head on my chest. “I mean I have more, but they’re kind of off limits if you get what I mean.”

“Where did these powers come from?” Derek asks almost intrigued. “You said from the tattoo, right?”

“Kind of,” I said while gathering my thoughts. “These powers are actually from my mom.” From everybody’s surprised looks, I just nodded my head. “Yeah, I know shocker. She comes from a weird family,” I chuckled half heartedly. “This gift was to given to the family to protect themselves, those they consider their family and home. I always knew I had this gift, but it wasn’t until the last couple years that they began to grow.”

“Growing?” Derek interjected.

“Yep.” Touching my fox tattoo, I continue. “The fox was what I always had as a child, the others began to come along when you all came around.”

“Then why keep it a secret?” Scott asks this time.

“I guess this entire time I didn’t want you to look at me any different. I was always spastic Stiles, and I guess I didn’t want the dynamics we have made to change.”

“Sappy much,” Jackson deadpans.

“Oh, please, if I had use my powers around the beginning would have some kind of complex with me.”

“Like what?” the blond grouches.

Giving him a hard glare, I told him, “For starter, you have some sort of inferiority complex. If I become more powerful, you would try something to make you stronger and better than me. Derek would, and is right now, see me as a new threat that might cause some problems. Allison is on the same page on Derek, might go and see if any hunters ever dealt with my kind. I just don’t want anything to change.

“I just had to use my powers tonight though was because my fox told me that somebody close to me was in trouble. Everything in me told me to just go.”

“Who is this somebody?” Lydia asks with a raised brow.

As my eyes roamed over Peter’s, I felt mine’s glow on its own. I turned away before anybody notices. “Who knows? Anyways I’ve got to go. And yes I’ll answer the rest of your questions tomorrow. I haven’t use that much power in a long time.” Picking up my hoodie, I left the loft before they could stop me. My head really hurts.

I was almost to my jeep when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and saw Peter. “Peter? What are-”

He places a finger on my lips, shutting me up. “Your eyes.”

“What about them?”

“They glowed at me back there. Is that special someone me?”

“Peter I don’t have time for-”

Again he cuts me off again, this time though with his lips. The kiss itself was soft and gentle. As he pulled away, I stood there still trying to put everything together. “I like you, too.”

“What?” I ask once everything caught up in my head. “I didn’t say-”

“Don’t try lying about your feelings now sweetheart,” he says while smirking. “Maybe one day I might get to see those ‘off limits’ tattoos someday,” he continues while walking away. He winks at me before disappearing into the building.

I stood there speechless before I shook my head.  _ Damn, you Peter Hale. Damn, my own heart. _ With a chuckle I got into the car and make my way home. Tomorrow will definitely be different.


End file.
